Last Minute Memories
by nicotineandstories
Summary: Sasuke remembers the events that lead to where he is now, Sasunaru, if you squint.


Naruto does not belong to me it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto Oh and by the I really, really need a beta reader, so if any of you know one, or if you are one and are willing to help me please tell me!

Any day now; any day an Anbu guard will come to pick him up from his cell and bring him into the middle of Konoha; where a few people will have gathered to see the execution of the most hated criminal, of the once great prodigy, of the last remaining member of that revered clan, of the poor Uchiha boy. And said boy, a man of twenty one years old now would only stare and accept his fate.

He thought that he would be dead by now, but apparently the council didn't want to end his life, at least not so suddenly; he didn't give a damn really, whether he was executed today, or tomorrow, or never. His task was done; he had killed his aniki and attacked Konoha.

Although the Leaf Village was still standing, it stood on shaky grounds. All its power was gone and with it, all its powerful alliances, even the Sand Village and its Kazekage deemed it prudent to severe any ties to Konoha. The most powerful ninja village in all the five countries was a mere mockery of its past glory.

The Hokage monument was destroyed, the Hokage Tower was turned to ashes; all the training grounds were made into refuges for those who survived and the bodies of those who didn't were pilled in the Valley of the End. -'A fitting burial place'- the raven thought.

Suddenly a memory invaded his mind. Blood, so much blood, but not from his parents, from someone else, a teen almost a kid with sun-kissed skin and blond hair, faintly, he could hear the sound of rushing water in the background. The scene changed, he was in a cave, there was still blood and it was the same boy with tanned skin and blond hair. The spell broke and his elusive memories dissipated.

The first attack was a failure; Sasuke driven by his own anger wouldn't listen to reason. They attacked with a half-assed plan and unwilling Akatsuki members. Konoha had come unscathed in that battle, to no one's surprise. The second attack was not under his command, but under Madara's; they had planned it for over a year making sure that there were no loopholes in it; so they headed for Konoha on the rainy season when the heavy raindrops and mud shielded them. At first everything went according to their plans, but since they were vastly outnumbered they had no other choice but to retreat, but the attack was deemed a success, more than half of the shinobis that had defended the hidden village were now dead.

The third and last attack was again planned by Sasuke, having learned form his previous experiences he made sure to make no mistakes. Konoha was nearly destroyed the Hokage was murdered leaving the rest of the ninjas in a stupor, although trained for this kind of situation and having experienced it once before, they could nothing else but stare. When they all came to their senses the Leaf Village was a bloody disaster with no way of returning to her past glory.

Amongst the confusion Madara had captured the Nine Tailed Demon. Even though Naruto had released four of the Kyubi's tails they proved no match for the Uchiha's Tsukuyomi, where Naruto and the demon were immersed in an another reality in which there was absolutely no way out. It was at this time that Madara and the others left for their hideout.

After Naruto's kidnap, the village was in chaos, not because _Naruto_ was missing but because _Kyubi_ had been captured. The few elders that remained agreed that the demon-child should have been disposed of a long time ago to be exact twenty one years ago, more exactly the day he was born. Now the village was threatened and they knew that Akatsuki and Kyubi together were likely to end Konoha's existence

So why was Konoha still standing? Kyubi had managed to awake from Tsukuyomi, successfully awakening its container in the process. But what Naruto had to face the moment his eyes opened made his insides churn; the remaining Akatsuki members, Sasuke included, were performing some kind of jutsu on him, apparently they were breaking the seal the Fourth had put upon him, and the most terrifying thing of all was that he was loosing consciousness and the familiar evil chakra was sneaking its way to his mind; which meant Kyubi was about to be released. He tried to find a way out of the binding jutsu they used on him but he was much too weak and tired to do anything more than to move his fingers and toes.

That's when his world turned black and all sounds faded to nothing; he was still alive but locked inside the prison that had kept Kyubi sealed for the last twenty one years, but there was nothing he could do at least not anymore. The blond had been practicing sealing techniques in order to prepare himself for the day the demon inside him decided to break loose, but it all was useless now.

He watched as Kyubi killed Madara, Pein Konan, Zetsu and Kisame; he knew what was coming next, he was going to kill the bastard, his most important person. He tried to stop it, he made the proper hand seals, he improvised some, and when he thought that he was not going to be able to do it, he felt the change, he was out of that prison, and looking directly into a terrified Sasuke, evidently Kyubi in his released state was strong enough to make the Uchiha bastard recoil in fear.

- "Kill me," Naruto muttered to Sasuke in a voice that wasn't entirely his own matching mismatched red and blue irises; - " didn't you hear me, you bastard? Kill me now"- the blond bellowed.

After being awakened from his trance, the Uchiha fully understood the situation he was in, and out pure survival instinct he was able to form Chidori Nagashi, he hesitated but in th end he killed Kyubi-Naruto, leaving a blood spattered wall and a dead idiot with a smile on his face. Then he fell to the ground with a deft thud.

Sasuke wandered through the whole fire country not really hiding himself, he was waiting for Konoha to capture him. He wondered why he saved the village he despised; throughout his journey he had come to the conclusion that he did _not _save Konoha; he killed his rival and best friend because seeing the demon fox taking control over the dobe made something in his body ache, he supposed it was his heart.

Hated it, loved it, just tell me ok.


End file.
